genesis
by yuro2363
Summary: what do you do when the person you trusted. changes all that?    the character genesis is not mine. i borrowed him. but its not final fantasy related. but the character does not belong to me. nova altho is mine.also this is a yaoi my friends dude on dude
1. Chapter 1

nova was a beautiful, graceful boy. he had short silvery hair. eyes as green as the ocean and a womans figure. but it suited him. he looked marvelous in his jeans and a high necked suit shirt. accompanioed by a vest. i sat there staring at the boy. my hunger at it's highest peek.

i saw him cross my alley. my usually hiding place. i would convince the boy to come to me. to want me. to cure my every shameful desire. i would make him beg. i walked from the shadows. my face a dishonest expression. " nova " i whispered in his ear. he nearly jumped out of his skin. " oh hey there " he smiled. his heart palpitating loudly beneath his chest. " did i scare you? " i chuckled. " that you certainly did " he breathed trying to slow his heart rate. " come with me " i smiled. " uh sure " he replied. a little confused by my words. i lead him to a small apartment.

he closed the door behind us and took of his shoes. he seemed to be thrown off by something. " what is it nova? " i smiled. " i just never noticed how...beautiful you seem " he replied taking in my looks. i had short red hair. glowing amber eyes. my skin was pale amoungst most. but it glowed in the light. i laughed. in seconds i had in pinned to the wall. his words excited me to the point where i couldn't hold back my lust for the boy. " mr. g-genesis? " he quivered.

i held his hands above his head with one of my own. my other grazing the boys my tender areas. " mr. gen...i..sis " he cried. i clawed away at the shirt and vest. the garment falling to the ground in shards and pieces. he was bare chested and flawless. his features strikingly irresistable. even he could give me a run for my money. i opened the jeans with my teeth. sliding the zipper down. " stop " nove cried. i slid them down throwing them away. " you have one of two options " i whispered as i pulled his boxers down. " either i drink you dry or you let me have my way with you ".

i could hear his heart race. he was scared. i sliced his neck a little with my fangs. he yelped. i liked the blood up. it was almost as inviting as his naked body. i bit down drinking it away. the flow of the blood spilling across his chest. i forced our way to the bed. i lifted my face to his." " he cried. teard pooring down his face. " f-fine...t-take me ".

clearly he liked living more then he cared for his dignity. i chukled. i placed a few fingers inside to open him up a little. he was tighter then expected. i removed them and placed my very own swolen member inside. he cried out. tears falling. to bad im a sadistic being. i enjoyed this. i worked my way in and out the the boy. taking the small noises as invitations to my movements. i was quick and hard. forcing myself in then slowly working my way out.

i stll could see the blood pooring from the bite of before. i liked some of the blood from his chest. just lightly biting the right nipple. playing with it tenderly with my own toungue. he moaned loudly. " more? " i offered. his face read no but his body read yes. i pushed in deeper. the boy moans sky rocketing. his back arching his hips rising to meet the thrusts of mine. god this boy was just to good. his hands clawed down the small of my back. my own blood running down it. this time i moaned loudly. it seems the pain i was feeling was furthing stimulating my arousal. so he was enjoying it. silly boy.

he wanted to play my own game?. this time i let myself slide in all the way. all ten inches of me. he was sent off the brink of pleasure. he called out. i could feel his muscles tighten and relax. i knew what was gonna happen. " m-mr. g-genesis...im...gonna " he moaned  
" then lets do it together then, shall we? " i smiled. he let out one last moan as we both came together. his eyes shot wide as he felt my seed shoot inside him. i pulled myself out.

he was red and breathing hard. " if i was you i'd take a shower " io chuckled. nova glared at me. he walked to the shower. well more like limped. i was alot rougher then i thought.


	2. Chapter 2  nova

nova's p.o.v

i walked into the shower. i turned it into a high heat to try and convince myself that i was washing away the filth of genesis's touch. the water burned my skin. i trusted him. i sat in the floor of the tub. tears flowing passed my face. i grabbed the soap from beside me. i scrubbed myself tell i could feel a light burning sensation. i reached for where he had bit me on my neck. " augh " i winced it was still tender.

it was bleeding a little still. i could tell because it was staining bits of the water red. why didnt i see this coming. i heard the door creak open. my stomach lept into my thraot. " so this is where you plan to hide form me? " mr. genesis chuckled darkly. " w-what m-made you think t-that? " i stammered. " the fact you have been in here almost and hour " he taunted back. his voice...the way he spoke. it sent shivers up my spine.

he pushed the shower door open. " i figured i may as well join you " he smiled. that fake smile. the one he fooled me with. he walked into the shower. he held me close. he liked from my wound to my ear. gently bitting it. " s-stop " i pleaded. " you like it, i can tell by the way your heart beats when i touch you" he chuckled.

" mr.g-genesis please...i..i" i couldnt finish my sentence. " i love you " he whispered. " l-love?" i questioned. " what do you think i am incapable of such a feeling? " he turned me to face him. using his hand to lift my face to his. his amber eyes peering into mine. i blushed and turned away. " you really are quite adorable" he purred.

he turned the shower off. he picked me up and carried me to the bed. leaving the door to the shower open. " you already h-had me " i pleaded. he laughed. " im not going to fuck you sill im letting you rest with me ". he layed us both under the covers. they were a different colour then before. i guess he changed them.

he held me close to him. i could feel the rock hardness of his abdomin. " i h-have to g-go home " i pleaded. " to whom?" he asked. " my parents there probably worried about me " i argued. " fine leave " he said simply. " but trust me the wont believe you if you tell them you had sex with a vampire "

i swallowed hard at that. i grabbed my clothes. i changed quickly and left. i thought about what happened the whole time on my walk back. before i knew it i was home. i lied when i told him i had parents. i was alone. the only thing they had left me before they did was a huge fortune and a house.

" you know i hate being lied to " said a dark familiar voice. when i woke up the next morning. i nearly jumped out of my skin. he laughed at me. " y-you didnt have to f-fallow me " i mumbled. " well im bored and hungry " he smiled.

before i knew it. he was ontop me once more...


End file.
